Broken Hearts and Prison
by wolf-girl87
Summary: This is a high school drama fic. Bulma and Yamcha start out dating each other of course. Then Vegeta and Goku find out something, but they feel pity for Bulma. So, they tell Chichi and 18. But then Chichi and 18 tell Bulma. And Bulma goes balistic. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: I do not own dbz, nor the song Heaven's A Lie, by Lucana Coil.

The following characters are in this story:

Bulma-17 (Sev)-Radditz

Vegeta-Krillin-

Goku-Piccolo

ChiChi-Tien

18 (Juu)-Yamcha

Now these characters are mine..I created them:

Jamie -Jenny

May

Jack

Kiva

Couples: Bulma/Yamcha, Bulma/Vegeta, ChiChi/Goku, Juu/Krillin, Sev/May, Yamcha/Kiva, Piccolo(Single), and Tien/Jamie.

Summary: Bulma, Chichi, Juu, and Kiva are 17. Vegeta, Goku, Krillin and Yamcha are 17. Piccolo is 23, Tien is 21, Sev is 17 but doesn't go to school, Jamie is 20, May is 16, and Jack is 29.

Everyone who is 18 and under is in Highschool except for Sev (17). And everyone else is in College except Piccolo. No one has powers except Piccolo (becuz he comes from a different planet),and Radditz he is 28.

I'm starting out with the song first:

Heaven's A Lie

_Oh no,_

_Here it is again_

_I need to know_

_When I will fall in decay_

_Soemthing wrong_

_Every plan of my life_

_I didn't really notice that you've been here_

_Dolefully desired_

_Destiny of a lie_

_Set me free_

_Your heaven's a lie_

_Set me free with your love_

_Set me free_

_Oh no,_

_Here it is again_

_I need to know_

_Why did I betray you_

_Something wrong_

_With plans of my life_

_I didn't realize that you've been here_

_Dolefully desired_

_Destiny of a lie_

_Set me free_

_Your Heaven's a lie_

_Set me free with your love_

_Set me free_

_Set me free your heaven's a lie_

_Set me free with your love_

_Set me free_

Broken Hearts and Prison

Chapter 1

It was nearing close to spring break. The teenagers were in school except for those who didn't go to school like Sev and Piccolo. Sev was crusing in this mustang convertable trying to get babes as he drove downtown. Piccolo on the other hand was sitting on top of a hill, meditating. Since Piccolo didn't have college for 3 weeks. He did most of his 3 week break meditating and sparig with Goku and Tien. Sev didn't like school, because there were no good looking chicks there for him to pick up. The rest of the teens and gang had highschool and college.

The Brief residence

**BBBBUUURRRRIIINNNGGGG**

Bulma hit her alarm clock to turn it off. She laid in bed lazily, not wanting to get up. But her mother had came into the room.

"Bulma, honey. Get up it's almost time for school. You don't want to miss your test in first hour, do you?" Bulma then shot up and out of her bed and ran into her closet.

"Mom, I don't have anything to wear!" Bulma yelled while tossing clothes out of the closet causing there to be several piles of clothes on the floor.

"What about that cute plade skirt with you solid black shirt and those black heels. The heels arn't that high." Mrs. Briefs asked.

Bulmas head popped out of the closet "What clothes?" Mrs. Briefs then pointed to the clothes.

"I don't remember owning those. Well, the shirt looks firmilar." Bulma walked over to them and put her finger up to her chin to think. "Okay, I'll wear it. But we'll talk later." Bulma finally agreed. Bulma then took her clothes and went into her bathroom and locked her bathroom door. She set her clothes on the counter and got into the shower.

About 15 minutes later she got out. She got dressed after drying off. She stood in her bathroom looking into the mirror thinking _Wow. And to think my mom picked this out._

"Honey, its 6:45." Mrs. Briefs said through the door after knocking.

"Oh okay. Is ChiChi here?" Bulma said while brushing her hair.

**Knock,** **knock**

"I think that's her. Dear, can you get the door?" Mrs. Briefs asked while walking to the to the top of the stairs.

"It's ChiChi." Mr. Briefs replyed as he let her in. ChiChi went upstairs and was greeted by Mrs. Briefs as she went to go and talk to Bulma, Chichi help her get ready for school. Mrs. Briefs left the girls and went downstairs to make some tea.

"Bulma, come on we're going to be late again. The boys and the rest are probably already at school! How long does it ta-" ChiChi was cut off as Bulma came out of the bathroom.

"So, how do I look?" Bulma asked her bestfriend.

"Err... That doesn't matter right now. Come on lets' go." ChiChi began dragging Bulma out of the room and downstairs. Bulma grabbed her stuff, and kissed her parents bye. Then they began to walk to their school.

The Son residence

"Goku! You lazy bum. Where are you!" Radditz shouted as he looked around the house for him. _Wait, what was the one place I didn't check. Awe, the kitchen._ He thought while walking towards the kitchen only to find Goku chowing down on food before school.

"Goku, you're going to be late." He said while shaking his head miserably.

"But-I'm-Hungry." Goku said through bites of food.

"Calm down boys." Grandpa Gohan said while walking into the room. "Now, Goku. Do you want to get another detention?" Grandpa asked him.

Goku's head shot up, and ran to get ready about 10 mintues later Goku appeared downstairs.

"Ready." Goku said while fixing his shirt.

"Your going to wear that? Dude, you look like you got dressed by a 5 year old." Radditz said with a smirk. Goku looked himself up and down.

"Fine, I'll go and change." He walked out of the room and took some time to get dressed. Soon, he came out and looked much better. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a wbite wife-beater, with a white over shirt. His shoes we black with red lining and they were Globes. He grabbed his backpack and as he opened the door, Vegeta stood in the entrance.

"Err.. Who dressed you?" Vegeta asked with a smart-alech grin. "I did. What about it?" Goku responded. They both hopped into Vegeta's red mustang convertable and drove off.

The Gero residence

"Sev, have you seen my shoes!" Juu shouted through-out the house.

"Were they white with blue lining?" Sev asked as he grabbed a soda out of the fridge and sat on the couch. Juu came downstairs and then began to look around where he was sitting.

"Yeah, they are. Have you seen them?" She said while looking behind the couch he was sitting on.

"Nope, haven't seen them." He clicked on the remote.

Juu hit him over the head. "Yes you have."

Sev rubbed his head and spoke once more. "Seriously, I haven't seen them. I just remember the last time you wore them."

"Oh, yeah. That's right." She said as she ran upstairs to get them. When she came back down the doorbell rang and Sev got up to get it. When Sev opened the door, he looked down and just closed the door.

"Who was that?" asked Juu. "It was just some girl scout selling cookies." Sev stated and went to go sit back down. Juu opened the door and grinned. She chucked a rock at Sevs head and then left the house with her stuff.

"Sorry Krillin. Sevs just in one of his bad moods again." Juu said as they walked towards the school.

Marshville Highschool

Bulma and ChiChi met up with Yamcha, Kiva, Krillin and Juu. They all were under a Cherry Blossom tree.

"So, I take it the two haven't gotten here yet.?" ChiChi said while looking around.

"What I want to know is, why hasn't the bell rang." Asked Yamcha while he walked up to Bulma, and wrapped his arms around her. Bulma smiled sweetly. ChiChi was in awe, and then Goku and Vegeta came up behind them.

"So, how come you guys arn't in class yet?" Goku asked.

"Not sure really. I mean, the bell has rung yet." Repiled Kiva. Vegeta leant up againest a tree, and set his stuff down.

Bulma slipped through Yamcha's arms and picked up her stuff. "I'm gonna go and see what's wrong." Bulma stated as she departed the group. Vegeta glanced up, and saw her leave. And then glanced at Yamcha who looked like he was just rejected. Vegeta chuckled at this.

"So, what are you laughing about?" Asked Juu has she was sitting on the ground and leaning up againest the tree. Vegeta quickly covered up his laughter with a smirk.

"Come on, Vegeta. You're getting worse at trying to cover it up." Kiva teased and then began to walk off.

"Hey, Kiva where are you going?" Chichi asked as she noticed her walking off.

Kiva looked back "Umm.. the Drama Room." Then headed that direction. After a couple of minutes they noticed Yamcha wasn't standing by them any longer.

"Where did he go?" Asked Krillin.

Then the bell finally rang for everyone to go their classes. "Joy, what fun. We have to go in that hell hole." Vegeta picked up his stuff and began to walk, the group being ahead of him.

"Calm down, Vegeta. It's only for 6 hours." Said Juu. _Well, then again. I don't want to be here either._

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Anywho Reveiw please. Thanks

By: Nikki aka wolfgirl87

E-mail me if u have any comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dont own dbz, or any dbz characters or anything that has to do with it. But i do own this fic and the characters Kiva, Jamie, May, and Jack.

Recap: Then the bell finally rang for everyone to go inside their classes. "Joy, what fun. We got to go in that hell hole." Vegeta picked up his stuff and began to walk, the group being ahead of him. "Calm down, Vegeta. It's only for 6 hours." Said Juu.

Now On with the story-

Broken Hearts and Prison

Chapter 2

"Hey Bulma" ChiChi came running up.

"Where's Yamcha" Asked Bulma.

"Not sure, he disappeared shortly after Kiva left." ChiChi responded, then looked at Bulma who didn't look surprised.

"Ya, know you should break up with him." Juu came up behind them.

"I know. But you know how I am." Bulma closed her locker and then leaned up againest it.

"Yea, we know." ChiChi and Juu pulled her away from the locker as they walked down the hallway.

"Oh, crap. Bell's bout to ring" Juu ran downstairs and to her class. While ChiChi and Bulma's classes were right next to one another.

They giggled as Juu ran off. ChiChi and Bulma said their good-byes. ChiChi was going to English III, Juu was in PE, Goku was in home ec, Kiva was in Geometry, etc. Bulma stepped into her classroom, she looked around and saw that the teacher wasn't there. She walked over to her seat, some guys whistled, while the others' trying to get their friends to stop. Yamcha looked up from what he was doing as Bulma sat down in her seat. Yamcha didn't even bother to stop them.

Vegeta looked up from what he was drawing, just as Bulma took out a piece of paper, but before she could continue she recieved a note from Yamcha. She opened it, read it and wrote back. Yamcha and Bulma passed notes back and forth untill Bulma got up and tore the note into several pieces. Vegeta glanced at Yamcha as he mumbled "Skanky little.."

Yamcha looked around the room and saw a new girl walk into the room. He almost dropped dead when he saw her. Her hair was a light purple color it came down to her back, her eyes were slight goldish brown, she was wearing light blue top with a grey skirt. He then noticed Bulma scolding him. Vegeta smirked, and didn't bother to look up at the chick. Vegeta's pencil broke, so he got up and went to go sharpen his pencil.

"Umm.. Excuse me, where is the teacher" Vegeta didn't hear the girl speaking to him. So, she tapped on his shoulder, and to her surprise he turned around "What is it"

"Where's the teacher" She gave him an innocent look. The look didn't phase him, and he turned around and began to sharpen his pencil as he said "Don't know, don't care." He then turned around and pushed himself past her. His muscles flexed as he walked. And then when he came to his seat the teacher had walked in the room and Vegeta sat down.

The teacher looked over to the young girl and asked who she was, she told him. He asked everyone to say 'hello' to her. They all did-except for Vegeta. Who at that moment had no interest in this girl.

"Lets see, you can go and sit behind Vegeta. Vegeta raise ur hand." The teacher said. Vegeta grinned at the teacher and slightly raised his hand.

"Your putting me behind him" She said with disgust.

"Would you like me to put you by those boys." He nodded his head in the direction where a bunch of boys were practically howling at her.

"Er.. That's ok." She walked over to her seat and sat down.

Bulma turned around and began talking to her. "Hi, I'm Bulma. And this is my boyfriend Yamcha. And well that guy over there is Vegeta.."

"I'm Jenny. Hey, arn't you the daughter of the man who started Capsule Corps"

"Er, yea I am. It's nice of you to notice, but I really wish people didn't." She said while scratching the back of her head. (anime style. ya know, with the sweat drop and everything.)

"It's nice meeting you and your friends..." Jenny glanced infront of her at Vegeta who was writing something.

"Hey, Jenny" Asked Bulma.

"Yea" She replied turning her head back to Bulma.

"Would ya like to join us at lunch"

"Sure, that'd be great."

"Hey, Juu! Pass it here" Yelled a girl named May. Juu ran towards her and kicked the ball towards May.

"Here it comes" Juu yelled back. "Look out"

May and another girl who was on the other team, ran straight into each other. Juu stopped. "Er.. she asked for that." Juu murmmered.

The coach ran over to the two girls. "Are you alright girls"

"Yea." They said in unioun.

"Okay, no broken bones. Okay, girls." The coach started and turned towards the rest of the class. "Time to head in-anyways."

Juu began to walk away from the group. Krillin looked up he yelled to Juu as she walked over towards him "What was that about"

"Aw, nuttin. Just two girls running into each other." Juu leaned up againest a wall. "So, what up"

Krillin dribbled a basket ball. "Err. Nothing new. Hmm.. Do you wanna go to the movies later"

Juu looked at him quetioningly. "Arn't I supposed to ask you that"

Krillin responded. "Yea, I know."

Juu just smiled as did Krillin.

"Goku. Wake up." The teacher hit a ruler againest Goku's desk. Everyone in the class jumped but Goku didn't only one way to wake him up.,.. The teacher was beginning to become furious with Goku and his sleeping habbits.

"Maybe you should get his girlfriend in here. She knows how to get him up." A boy in the class said.

"You, think I didn't think of that" The teacher hit the ruler up againest the desk again, this time breaking it. "Damn Goku. How can you sleep through that" The Teacher mumbled as he walked over to his desk.

"Miss ChiChi, your needed down in Home Ec." Mrs. Bindle walked over to her and handed her a pass.

ChiChi got up and walked out of the classroom. She went downstairs and soon she was at the Home Ec room. She walked in and showed Mr. Cemeano its actually Mrs. Cemeano, I had her as my 2nd grade teacher. her pass.

ChiChi then asked "What is it this time" Mr. Cemeano pointed to Goku. Chi nodded and walked over to him and bent down and whispered 'Food' in his ear.

Goku shot up from his desk, and looked at Chi "Where" He then noticed a very angry Mr. Cemeano. "Oh no. Not again. Mr. C, it's too boring in here, unless we're cooking."

"You can go now, Miss ChiChi." Chi nodded at Mr. Cemeano and winked at Goku. She left the class and went back to her own.

Sry to cut it short. but im bored. and i want to get this one up. so yea, chap 3 comming up soon.

-Nikki-aka-wolf-girl87

Review...Review...Review Puhlease?

Thanks to ya all!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't want to forget to put the disclaimer now do I? Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or their characters or anything that has to do with it, and there my be sum features of other anime/manga people, but I do own this fic and the characters Kiva, Jack, May, Jamie and Jenny.

Recap: "Oh no. Not again. Mr. C, it's too boring in here, unless we're cooking." "You can go now, Miss ChiChi." Chi nodded at Mr. Cemeano and winked at Goku. She left the class and went back to her own.

Oh and thanks for reading this. I know it kind of sucks but it should get better. I'm really tempted to let them have their powers. Er, they may get their powers or they may not. But anyways I hope you are enjoying this thing. Oh and if you have anyideas for chapter 4, just email me. Okay? My email will be at the bottom when I finish this chappy. Ok? Now onto the story...

Lies

Chapter 3

Passing time

"Hey, Chi. How was your class?" Bulma asked her bestfriend.

"Well... I had to wake-up Goku again. But, hey. It's good to get out of class. Isn't it?" Chi turned around and noticed a girl standing with Bulma. "Hey, who's this?"

"Oh, this is Jenny. She's new. And if it's not too much trouble I invited her to sit with us at lunch." Bulma turned to Jenny and introduced her. Jenny said her hello's; as did ChiChi.

"So, what are your next classes?" Asked Chi.

"Lets' see." Jenny pulled out a piece of paper with the listings of her classes. "I have PE next period and then Art. By the way how long is passing time?" Jenny stopped at her 3rd class and looked up at the girls who seemed interested in what classes she had.

"About 10 minutes." Chi said. Then looked at her watch. "Shit! We only have about 3 minutes to get to our classes!" Chi closed her locker as did Bulma. "Well, I got to go. By the way, want me to show you where the girls' locker room is?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I can find it." With that Jenny turns away and walks down the hallway.

Soon after Jenny lefted, the girls met up with the boys. Yamacha came up behind Bulma and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, babe." Yamcha hugged her.

"Don't call me that. I may be your girlfriend, but im no whore out on the streets." Bulma said the cruelity.

Yamcha blinked in confusion at this. And then got all pissy with her.

"Don't get all crouchy with me!" Repiled to her comment.

"What are you my mother now!" Bulma continued.

"Argh, damn woman!" With than Yamcha turned and walked away, brushing past Vegeta.

Vegeta and Goku walked up to the small group. The two boys heard everything. Goku immediately went to ChiChi to talk to her. Vegeta snickered at Yamcha when he walked past him, and smirked at the two's arguement.

Bulma leaned againest a locker, and then sighed. She began thinking 'Jeez, what's wrong with me. I've never acted like this before. Ughh.. What's this pain I feel in my stomach.'

"Hey, B? What's wrong?" Chi asked her, as she put a hand on her bestfriends shoulder.

Bulma quickly snapped out of her thoughts and then looked up at her friend.

"It's nothing. I'm probably just hungry." She said covering up what was wrong.

Vegeta noticed Bulma's sudden change in behavior, as did Goku. Vegeta looked at Goku and nodded at him. As in a Its-time-to-go, nod.

Goku said bye to ChiChi. And hugged her warmly. Then Goku and Vegeta began to walk off to the boys bathroom.

Bulma and ChiChi walked their seperate ways and went to their classes.

The boys bathroom..

Goku and Vegeta entered the boys restrooms. Goku leaned up againest a wall. "So, what's up?"

"Nothin, just needed to get away from them." Vegeta said while leaning up againest the wall too.

"Okay." Goku shrugged.

As they were talking someone had come out of the bathroom.

Goku looked up and saw Yamcha and a girl walk out. And that girl wasn't Bulma.

Goku nudged Vegeta with his elbow. Vegeta looked up a almost went over there and pounded his face in, but he realized what he was thinking. And just shrugged. He looked at the girl a bit closely and saw that it was the new girl; Jenny.

Goku looked at his expression. And then notice them walking out of the bathroom. As soon as Yamcha was out of the bathroom and couldn't hear him, he began to talk to Vegeta again.

"This can't be good. If Bulma finds out.." Goku was cut off by Vegeta.

"If. If-being the word."

Goku frowned and shrugged it off. "Hmm... What's this? Vegeta is actually caring to do something about this little mishap. That's a change. Thought you didn't care for Bulma"

Vegeta looked over at Goku, and grinned at him. "I'm not that cold hearted, ya know."

"I know. So, what do you plan to do" Goku asked turning his gaze away from the door and too his bestfriend.

"Not sure yet. I'm not the one who would plans these kinds of things out. That's what you're for." Vegeta smirked.

Goku nearly fell over when he heard that and then regained his posture. "What do you mean, me"

Vegeta pushed himself away from the wall and began to walk towards the door. "I don't plan it out, I just go in and do what I do best."

"But Vegeta, I have no idea what to do. We have to tell someone else." He began explaining.

"Like who" He grinned.

"I dunno.. Like a girl." He stammered.

"Well, that's great help." He mocked.

"I know! What about Juu" He came to a conclusion.

"Er.. What ever." He said as he walked out the door with Goku following behind. Just as they had come out there was a gang of skaters hanging out by the door.

One of the skaters; Tommy had noticed that Vegeta and Goku was coming out. Him and his crew would not move from the door. He was one really mean kid. Tommy did not budge from his spot, and nor did his crew.

"Get out of my way kid." Vegeta demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry do you need to get by" Tommy asked.

Vegeta growled. And Goku stepped infront of him. "Yes, kid we do need to get by. Now if you don't mind, we'd like to."

Tommy grinned. "You think I'm just going to let you waltz on by? Because you have another thing coming. I'm not moving, and nor are they."

Vegeta's temper was rising. "Move it, or die."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Tommy mocked.

Just then Vegeta hit a nearby locker. When he removed his fist, there was this big dent in the side. Goku glared at Vegeta. And then looked over to see if the boys had moved.

"Now, see what you've done. You've gone and made him mad. If I were you kids, I would step aside." Goku smirked.

Tommy looked at the dent, and choked a bit, and scooted out of their way. "S-sorry for the incovience. You may proceed." He stammered.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Goku stated as Vegeta and himself walked past them and onto their classes.

Tommy nearly fell over when he saw them walk off. "Guys, remind me to never pick a fight with those two."

Too be continued. Chapter four will eventually be up. Thanks for reading. Bye.

wolf-girl87


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh dear, it's been awhile since I've updated. Well, I was reading over the chapters to get an idea of why I had this. It was bothering me because I haven't done a chapter in such a long time. Though, I'm pretty sure I had started a chapter 4, but it must have disappeared when my computer had to be cleaned out of it's viruses. In any case, this is a new computer, my other computer his next to this desk. Anyways, I will try my best to start writing more chapters for this fic. :3 Any how, here I go. Oh yeah, as you can see I changed the chapter title from Lies to Broken Hearts and Prison. This title turned out to be much better. - 7/14/06

Recap: Tommy looked at the dent, and choked a bit, and scooted out of their way. "S-sorry for the incovience. You may proceed." He stammered.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Goku stated as Vegeta and himself walked past them and onto their classes.

Tommy nearly fell over when he saw them walk off. "Guys, remind me to never pick a fight with those two."

**Broken Hearts and Prison**

**Chapter Four**

As Goku and Vegeta walked the halls they had started a conversation. "Vegeta, you realize if she finds out what's going to happen to Yamcha, right?"

Vegeta grumbled lightly as they continued to walk in the hall. "We're not going to talk abou that, right now. We'll talk about it later, when there aren't people around to listen." Goku nodded. At one point there was complete silence, it was sort of an awkward silence.

Goku began to whistle to ease the awkwardness of the current moment, though it was lifted when two monitors walked down the hallway. Goku glanced to Vegeta. Vegeta was prepared for once, he handed Goku a pass. Just as the monitors were coming up, they flashed their passes. Goku stopped and turned around, "there's some kids by the boys bathroom ditching and causing trouble." With that Goku turned around with a pleased smile on his face. The two monitors dashed down the hallway to get to the boys.

Vegeta smirked as they walked past the cafeteria. Lunch was coming around soon.

Later on in the day nearing lunch, Vegeta and Goku never got their chance to talk to Juu, but each time they saw Bulma, she seemed a bit different. They had just taken it for 'she's just hungry'. When lunch rolled around, everyone had grouped together and gone to the cafeteria to get their food, shortly after recieving their food they walked outside and onto the grass. They all journey'd to where they were earlier that morning. Everyone was there except for Bulma.

When they reached the tree, Bulma was sitting under it already with the new girl; Jenny. Bulma glanced over to her friends and waved to them. "Sorry, I wasn't at the meeting spot. I just got so into showing Jenny around."

Chi Chi and Juu sat down next to them. Kiva climbed up into the tree and sat on a branch. Vegeta leaned against the tree, Goku sat next to Chi Chi, Krillin sat next to Juu. Yamcha sat next to Bulma, but was eyeing Jenny the whole time. Bulma noticed this, but didn't let it bother her. Juu was about to say something but Goku interrupted her. "Juu, can I speak with you really quick?"

Juu nodded her head and stood up, as did Goku. The two of them walked until they were out of ear shot of the group. "Okay, so what is it?" She questioned.

Goku swallowed and then told her of what they saw in the bathroom. He would here and there, to let it soak in, then he would continue. Goku stopped, obviously making it seem like he was done telling her.

"Are you serious? Shouldn't you have told her and not me?" Juu questioned, putting her hands on her hips, apparently not too pleased with Yamcha right now.

Goku sighed and then spoke up again. "Vegeta and I decided we'd tell you, we don't want her to go balistic on us. She'll be nicer to you." Goku said honestly.

Juu agreed and they both walked back over to the group. When Juu sat down she glared furiously at Yamcha. He didn't seem to notice, because he was still eyeing Jenny. Bulma watched Juu glare at him and finally decided to do something after someone mentioned something. Juu, indeed did mention something. "You have no dignity, do you, Yamcha!"

This had grabbed everyone's attention. Yamcha took his gaze off of Jenny and turned to Juu. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you're a sleezy male who can't keep his eyes and hands off of other women. You have a girlfriend, for Christ sake!" She shouted.

Yamcha frowned at her words. "Do you have proof."

"Yes." Juu stated. "You were just eye-fucking Jenny."

Kiva glanced down from her perch and chuckled lightly. Where as, Jenny looked astonished at what Juu had said. "What?" She asked, slightly confused though.

"You heard me, he has been doing it this whole time and for one he shouldn't be doing it in the first place!" Juu shouted at Yamcha.

"I had no idea..." Jenny trailed off, she didn't exactly want to be involved in this.

"No, of course not, it's not your fault. He is just an imcompetent sleezey moron who likes to frisk other women." Juu stated, crossing her arms.

Yamcha growled lightly at her accusation. His hands were balled up into fists. "That is not fucking proof, wench. Any male would look a hot girl up and down." He said defensively.

"But, would they screw with another women in the boys bathroom?" Juu questioned. Yamcha growled a little more when she mentioned that. At this moment, Juu turned her attention to Bulma to see how she would react to this situation. Bulma looked calm, like this hadn't phased her one bit. "I say you should break up with this loser."

Bulma's eyes drifted up to Juu's and spoke. "I..." Everyone's attention went from the heat of the moment to Bulma's words. "I know what he's been doing. It's been like this for the last 3 months."

All of their jaws dropped, including Yamcha's, if their jaws could drop any further they'd be unhinged. Then Chi Chi spoke up. "What do you mean you knew?"

Bulma breathed in heavily and released it, then continued. "I've seen him mess with girls in the hallways, and every time I'd pass by his house, I'd hear loud moans from both a guy and a girl. I know he lives by himself. Besides, I thought I could salvage whatever was left of our relationship by keeping it to myself."

Everyone looked astonished, and then several people turned to Yamcha who looked amazingly shocked at what she knew. When Bulma stopped talking for the moment she breathed in again and continued again. "But, I see that's not going to happen any time soon." She turned her gaze to Yamcha. "Yamcha, our relationship ends here. I'd like you to leave."

---Too Be Continued---

Wow, how was that for not writing a chapter in 2 years. :3 Review.


End file.
